


From The Stars

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'From the stars we came, to the stars we return, from now until the end of time, we therefore commit this body to the deep.' Epilogue for S2 episode 'Confessions & Lamentations'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Stars

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

*From the stars we came, to the stars we return  
From now until the end of time  
We therefore commit this body to the deep*

With monotonous precision, Ivanova intoned the words each time a capsule was dropped from the shuttle, of which there were several lined up outside the station. She was the picture of calm perfection, but inside, Ivanova's heart was fracturing. The sheer magnitude of what had happened was overwhelming and she was still having trouble comprehending it all.

Sheridan stood next to his second in command, his eyes filled with pain as they watched the capsules being dropped. He seemed to sense Ivanova's anguish, or perhaps he was drawing from her strength, but whatever the reason, he stood closer to her than normal, their arms flush against one another.

On the Captain's other side was Delenn, who made no attempt to hide her sorrow. Tears flowed openly down her cheeks and every so often, a small sob escaped her mouth. She didn't care how it appeared to anyone as she leant against Sheridan; all she cared about was the warmth he radiated. Delenn felt protected, and in the shelter of his presence, she felt herself start to heal.

*From the stars we came, to the stars we return  
From now until the end of time  
We therefore commit this body to the deep*

Lennier stood directly behind Delenn, his feelings of grief and envy mixing to create a tempest inside his soul. He could see something growing between Sheridan and Delenn even if no one else could, and he was unaware how such a relationship would proceed. Gritting his jaw, Lennier concentrated on what was happening outside. Capsule after capsule were making their slow way towards the sun, each containing a body; each one containing a life ended before its time.

The normally stoic Garibaldi was glad he was stood behind the Captain and Ivanova; he didn't think he could face them while he was fighting back tears. He had seen plenty of death in his lifetime, but nothing on this scale. The sheer stupidity of it all grated against Garibaldi's nerves, and just thinking about all the needless death made him angrier than he had ever felt. And now, watching the capsules span out across the darkness of space, Garibaldi felt his heart fracture in ways he had never known before, and slowly, hot tears began to spill from his eyes.

A step away from the group stood Franklin, his back ramrod straight, his eyes dull and unseeing as he stared out of the observation dome. He had done everything he could and it just wasn't enough; each and every Markab had died, and he couldn't do a damned thing to stop it. And somewhere out there, in one of those featureless capsules, was Lazarenn. Franklin had known the other doctor for many years, and had considered him a friend, yet he had no idea which capsule contained Lazarenn's body. So he stood, listening to Ivanova uttering the prayer for each and every capsule and watched with increasing numbness. Nothing would ever be the same again.

*From the stars we came, to the stars we return  
From now until the end of time  
We therefore commit this body to the deep  
Amen*

FIN


End file.
